


冲击性

by yxc199



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxc199/pseuds/yxc199
Summary: 尼禄没想到，自己会看到那个样子的V，让他一时间都忘记自己应该做些什么。注意：H的情节只有恶魔/V——恶魔大概是fury的另一种分支=-=





	冲击性

尼禄总是觉得，不会有更糟的事情了，毕竟他已经见过太多怪事儿，没有什么还会让他感到震惊。

但是，眼前发生的事，却从未在他脑海里出现过。准确说，是从未想过真的会发生，而且是发生在那个人身上。

他和V认识不久，这个瘦巴巴的男人，从出现开始，就被谜团笼罩，简直就像是“神秘”的代言词。这个“人类”——V应当是个人类，这个人类身上的纹身不是什么“好东西”，即便是尼禄也能够感觉的出来，那可不是用颜料和刀刺上去的。

但是既然有恶魔和人类的混血，那么能够驱使恶魔的人类，也并不奇怪……

“……”年轻的恶魔猎人轻轻的吞了吞口水，如果不这么做，他可能会被发现。这个念头出来的时候，他忍不住在心里咒骂自己，因为现在绝不是应该躲起来的时候，然而他的双脚却像是被定住了，视线也无法移动半分，他的听觉仿佛比往常变得更为敏锐，视觉也看到了更加细微的东西，这一切都归功于他加速流动的血液，眼前的景色，让他的心跳和呼吸，都变得越发的粗重。

他一直听到嗡嗡声，满满的尽是无数的疑问，然而他却没法做出一些回应，只能站在原地，怔怔的窥视着眼前的景象。

V也许已经发现他了，那个男人有一瞬间朝着他看来，尼禄也说不清那是不是错觉，因为那个男人的眼神因为快感而显得恍惚，黑色的眼睛更是难以分辨他准确的视线。

那些粗壮的藤蔓，纠缠着这个人类单薄的身体，而男人的宠物们，因为重伤而僵化在远处无法动弹。没有使魔，V不过是一个普通的人类，面对恶魔没有任何还手之力。

而对这个人类施以暴行的恶魔，长得如同蜥蜴，如同人类那般直立，它和尼禄见过的红色恶魔有些相似但是它的鳞片却呈现更加浑浊的紫色，这些丑陋的怪物会因为欲望而产生无数的突变体，对血液的渴望，对杀戮的渴望——而这一只，显然对这些不感兴趣，它的突变来自对于性欲的渴求。

将在其他同类中被用作战斗的速度，去操弄着一个人类的躯体，可以轻易的粉碎掉对方的理智。

黑发的人类看起来已经没有丝毫抵抗的力气，原本抓着勒着颈部藤蔓的手，在尼禄的面前缓缓垂下。彻底得放弃了挣扎，将自己的身体交给恶魔肆虐。

V喘息的声音，听起来甚至像是为此感到愉悦，小腹上淌满了精液，都属于他自己，而那显然已经高潮射精了数次的阴茎，依旧因为恶魔的操弄勃起着。他就在尼禄的眼前，在一阵痉挛和抽搐下，抓着自己的头发再一次喷洒出精液，人类的眼中因为反反复复的高潮而泛着泪花，那个纤细的身体在因为快感而绷紧的时候，可以看到单薄皮囊之下的肋骨。

而恶魔也在这个人类的体内注入了更多的黏稠液体，它显然已经超过了人类身体能够负荷的程度，在结合处不断的冒着泡涌出，它也远比人类的精液更为粘腻，如同白色的乳浆那样往下滴着。不知道是不是尼禄的错觉，在恶魔射精的时候，V的脸上露出了一丝笑意。

这到底持续多久了……是否V的神志都已经被击溃，在重复的奔跑和杀戮中，他没有任何时间上的概念，只是想着更快一点……那么他现在到底在做什么？

“啧……”他终于忍不住咬了咬牙，用那只机械臂狠狠的击打在墙上。

沉浸在肛交快感中的恶魔虽然试图撤离，但是那个正在被他肆意操弄的人类却忽然主动的抓住了他，刚才还因为高潮而恍惚的面孔有着狰狞而阴森的笑容，恶魔在想明白发生了什么之前，就已经被来自身后的攻击斩断了脑袋，喷涌而出的血一瞬间就将两个恶魔猎人染红。

“……你……能站起来吗……”在随手斩断那些藤蔓后，尼禄有些迟疑的询问，不知为何，他忽然不敢直视V。染上了红色后，这个刚刚经历过与恶魔的性爱的身体，似乎变得更加——

尼禄侧过身，试图用最自然的方式观察四周，保持警戒甚至转了转武器的引擎，以此缓解自己的心绪。可是身后的男人站起身，丝毫不顾及他的心情便开口询问，“你看了多久了？”

“……”“啊……我不应该这么问，毕竟你还是救了我……”

这时候不管说什么都不太对劲，尼禄抿了抿嘴，微微侧头看向身后的男人，V已经穿上了衣服，多亏那些恶魔的血，将他身上原本的污渍冲刷掩盖得不可见，血臭味也足以遮掩精液的气味。

“你要先回车上吗？”尼禄扯了扯嘴角露出一个僵硬而尴尬的笑容，对上V的视线后又立刻别开了头，这个年轻人此刻的模样，和他日常的乖张截然不同，甚至连耳朵都开始泛红，“下面的交给我就行了。”

“不，根据原计划继续……”“你确定？”

“与其关心我，不如先处理一下你自己的问题吧……”在V捡起拐杖，使魔也恢复常态后，他歪着脑袋，用手杖指了指尼禄因为兴奋而高高撑起裤子的下体，语调里有着压抑不住的笑意，“尼禄。”

“什——”

-END-


End file.
